Lose In Fate
by yasaenghwa
Summary: HUNHAN story with Minsoek/ 'Jangan menangis, ku mohon jangan menangis...kau namja Xi Luhan, kau kuat, kau sudah terbiasa melihat ini, jadi jangan menangis'/'jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. kau sendiri yang memilihnya..'


**Lose in Fate**

'Jangan menangis, ku mohon jangan menangis...kau namja Xi Luhan, kau kuat, kau sudah terbiasa melihat ini, jadi jangan menangis' kalimat-kalimat penguat itu selalu ia tanamkan dalam hati. Menekan rasa sakit yang sudah tidak jarang ia alami. Dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dalam kepalsuan, bertameng senyum seolah dirinya sangatlah tegar. Padahal nyatanya didalam begitu rapuh bahkan hampir runtuh, menjeritkan tangisan pilu yang begitu menyedihkan. 'jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. kau sendiri yang memilihnya..'lagi dan lagi kalimat penyemangat itulah yang menyokong pertahanan hatinya yang begitu lemah. Luhan menutup matanya, menghirup udara ternyata sangat terasa berat ketika dada itu begitu sesak. Ia menghembuskan dengan pelan udara yang mendesak paru-parunya itu, berharap jika semua rasa sakit dihatinya ikut keluar bersama udara tersebut. Namun tetap saja, dada kirinya masih terasa sakit bahkan semakin sakit. Dia mencoba tersenyum tipis, senyum palsu yang selama ini ia tampakkan. Mencoba bertahan demi sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai cinta. Cinta yang ia yakini hanya untuk seseorang yang ia lihat sedang memagut mesra bibir namja lain dikamar yang dulu sempat mereka tempati bersama.

Cinta yang begitu besar memang terlihat bodoh dan konyol. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mencintai orang yang jelas tidak mencintamu? Menyakitimu secara bertubi-tubi dan lagi mencarimu hanya ketika ia butuh? Bukankah semua begitu menyakitkan Xi luhan? Melihat orang yang begitu kau cintai selalu memadu kasih di depan matamu sendiri setiap hari, bahkan dirumah kalian—kau (Xi luhan) dan dia, orang yang begitu kau cintai—

"hyung, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"suara dari dalam kamar dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka menginterupsi lamunan luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

"oeh,,, ah, m-mian, aku hanya ingin memanggil kalian berdua untuk sarapan"luhan menjawab dengan kikuk. Namja yang tadi menanyainya itu beranjak mendekati luhan.

"apa kau tadi melihat apa yang kami lakukan, hyung?!"tanyanya datar.

"ah,i-itu...mianhae aku tidak sengaja, hehe...piss"luhan mengembangkan cengirannya dan memasang pose V-sign dengan kedua jarinya kearah namja tadi.

"haish,, kau ini, lain kali ketuk pintunya, hyung. Arra?"ucap namja berkulit putih susu itu sambil menyentil jidad luhan.

"yak.. appo sehun-ah"luhan reflek mengelus jidadnya "lagi pula salah sendiri tidak menutup pintu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika melihat adegan mesummu itu, wee—merong—"luhan tertawa renyah dan menjulurkan lidahnya tepat didepan sehun, kemudian berlari kebawah menghindari amukan sehun yang kini di kedua pipinya sudah merah padam karena marah dan malu.

"yaakk... rusa pabbo.. awas kau!" namja lain yang sedari tadi diampun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu akan perbuatannya dan sehun tadi yang menjadi tontonan gratis untuk luhan.

Jika kau menanyakan alasan mengapa luhan mengijinkan orang asing yang di ketahui sebagai 'kekasih' sehun itu tinggal bersama mereka adalah karena luhan tidak ingin sehun meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia sangat mencintai sehun dan tak sanggup hidup tanpa sehun.

_Flashback_

_Luhan dan sehun sedang menonton acara televisi diapartemen mereka dengan luhan yang duduk bersandar pada sofa besar dan sehun yang berbaring pada paha luhan. Sesekali luhan mengelus rambut sehun dengan sayang._

"_hyung.."sehun memanggil luhan masih dalam posisinya._

"_hmm, waeyo sehunnie?" tanya luhan yang tak berpaling dari acara televinya._

"_emm, hyung.."sehun beranjak duduk dan memandang luhan yang masih fokus dengan tontonannya, terlihat dia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun sepertinya ia ragu. Namun ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya._

"_hyung, s-sebenarnya aku ingin jujur kepadamu". Kata-kata sehun sukses membuat luhan berpaling memandangnya intens._

"_jujur? Tentang apa sehun-ah?"luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya mulai tak nyaman. Namun ia masih berusaha bersikap tenang._

"_emm, sebenarnya..a-aku menyukainya hyung". DEG... seketika pendengaran luhan menjadi tuli. Entah mengapa jantungnya memompa semakin cepat dan dada kirinya terasa sakit._

"_apa?"hanya kata itu yang bisa di keluarkan dari bibir mungil luhan. Sehun hanya menundukkkan kepala. Namun kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan luhan untuk di genggamnya._

"_m-mianhae hyung, a-aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Byun baekhyun"sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan luhan ketika mengatakan itu. perasaannya begitu aneh seperti merasa bersalah. Luhan hanya menatap jauh kedalam mata sehun, berharap menemukan kebohongan disana. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan itu. lagipula sehun selalu berkata jujur dan tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya. Luhan masih menatap tak percaya kearah sehun._

"_hyung...aku harap kau tidak marah karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, jongmal mianhae hyung". Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Nyeri, sangat nyeri... 'apa kau tak bisa mencintaiku sehun-ah?bukankah kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu?'batin luhan menjerit pilu. Tidak dirasa air mata mulai mengalir dengan sendirinya membasahi pipi luhan. Sehun tersentak, entah mengapa ia juga merasakan perih melihat air mata yang jarang di keluarkan dari mata rusa itu kini mengalir membasahi wajah cantik luhan._

"_mianhae hyung, aku sudah menyakitimu"ucap sehun lirih sembari menundukkan kepala dan melepas genggamannya pada tangan luhan._

_Luhan segera menghapus air matanya kasar dan kembali menatap sehun. Otaknya memerintahkan otot-otot di wajahnya untuk membuat senyum terbaik._

"_aniyo, sehun-ah. Hei, lihat aku"luhan mendongakkan dagu sehun dan melihat betapa murung serta tersirat rasa bersalah disana."nan gwenchanayo sehun-ah.."ucap luhan dengan senyum yang menenangkan._

"_hyung.. mianhae"lagi-lagi sehun mengucapkan maaf dengan wajah bersalah itu. luhan membenci dirinya sendiri yang membuat sehun murung dan merasa bersalah. Dia tidak mau sehun sedih, dia ingin sehun selalu bahagia._

"_ani, kau tidak perlu minta maaf sehunie. Kau berhak mencintai siapapun, hyung tidak melarangmu. jangan terbebani dengan perasaan hyung kepadamu, Asal kau bahagia, hyung tidak apa-apa. Hyung senang jika kau bahagia"luhan berujar seolah-olah ia merasa baik-baik saja, ia tersenyum seolah-olah semua ini tidak menyakitkan untuknya._

"_hyung, gomawo..."sehun segera memeluk luhan erat. Luhan merasa pundaknya basah karena air mata sehun. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata di pipi sehun._

"_hei, uljima... dasar cengeng, mukamu jadi tambah jelek sehun-ah..hehehe"luhan terkekeh puas bisa menggoda sehun._

"_yak hyung, geumanhae.."sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, kemudian mengusap kasar air matanya._

"_emm, hyung..bolehkah aku tinggal bersama baekkie?"sehun awalnya tidak yakin menanyakan permintaannya ini._

"_mwo?kau ingin tinggal bersamanya?" luhan seketika membelalakkan mata._

"_ne hyung, baekki tinggal sendirian dan dia juga kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kita. Jadi dia memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Boleh kan hyung?" pinta sehun memohon dengan puppy eyesnya._

"_lalu kau akan meninggalkanku tinggal disini sendiri begitu?"tanya luhan tajam._

"_emm..i-itu, ayolah hyung, aku berjanji setiap libur atau hari minggu aku akan mengunjungimu.. ne, ne, jebal hyung?"rengek sehun menarik-narik kaos luhan._

"_andwe! Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun!" mungkin sedikit egois dengan menahan sehun tetap berada disampingnya, namun kali ini ia tidak mau sehun meninggalkannya._

"_bagaimana jika baekki yang tinggal disini?"tanya sehun telak._

"_mworago?!"kali ini luhan lebih tercekat._

"_hyung tidak mau kan? Makanya a—"_

"_dia boleh tinggal disini"luhan segera memotong kata-kata sehun._

"_Mwo?!"kali ini sehun yang menatap luhan tidak percaya._

"_kau tidak dengar? Dia boleh tinggal disini bersama kita" luhan berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada dadanya dan lagi tersenyum palsu._

"_jinjja hyung?kau serius?"sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak salah dengar bukan?_

"_hmm, ya sudah aku mau mandi.. huft kenapa hari ini begitu panas ya? gerah sekali".luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke kamarnya dan sehun. Luhan ingin segera tiba di kamar mandi dan menumpahkan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Paling tidak guyuran shower dapat menyamarkan tangisnya yang pilu sembari merutuki kebodohannya mengucapkan semua yang tadi ia ucapkan kepada sehun, bagaimana bisa ia semudah itu menerima permintaan untuk baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka? Apa kau kehilangan akalmu xi luhan? Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri perlahan-lahan, oeh? Entahlah, hanya itulah yang bisa luhan lakukan agar sehun tidak pergi dan meninggalkannya. _

_Flashback end._

Sudah sebulan lamanya baekhyun tinggal bersama sehun dan luhan. Luhan sempat menggerutu karena posisinya menempati kamar utama bersama sehun digantikan oleh baekhyun. Namun, akhirnya dia pula yang harus mengalah untuk menempati kamar tamu yang sedikit lebih kecil dengan ranjang singel dan tentunya berbeda jauh dengan ranjang king size yang berada pada kamar sehun dan baekhyun. Lagi dan lagi dia harus mengorbankan hatinya dan menekan egonya semata-mata demi kebahagiaan sehun. Sehun kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan baekhyun, bermanja-manja dengannya, tertawa, berangkat ke kampus, berkencan dan segalanya. Hanya baekhyun yang ada dalam pikirannya, seakan dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun kecuali baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan luhan? Jangan tanya bagaimana sakitnya melihat itu semua, dia sering merasa sepi setiap malam. Hatinya begitu kosong dan mati rasa, merasa bahwa sehunnya semakin jauh dari jangkauan walaupun mereka tinggal didalam satu atap yang sama dan masih bisa menatap satu sama lain setiap hari, namun semuanya tampak jauh berbeda. Bertahan, dan terus bertahan. Itulah yang bisa luhan lakukan. Ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kampus dan menari. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengalihkan sejenak rasa sakit yang terus bertahan dalam dadanya. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan? Akankah akhirnya ia menyerah? Ia sendiripun tak tahu.

Luhan POV

Aku merindukanmu sehun-ah. Aku sangat merindukan saat kau memelukku dengan tangan kekarmu itu. Aku sangat merindukan tawamu ketika sukses menggodaku. aku sangat merindukan saat kau bercerita kesana-kemari tidak jelas namun aku tetap setia mendengarnya, dan aku suka itu. aku sangat merindukkanmu saat merajuk dan sedikit membangkang ketika kau malas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang aku suruh. Aku sangat merindukanmu untuk bermanja-manja dan beraegyo ria ketika meminta sesuatu. Aku sangat rindu menghabiskan waktu di kedai bubble tea bersamamu. Aku sangat merindukkan ketika kita belajar dance bersama, aku senang ketika kau memilih jurusan tari yang sama sepertiku. Aku merindukan segalanya tentang dirimu sehun-ah, tidur bersama, berangkat kekampus berdua, bermain games bersama, bermain sepak bola berdua bahkan aku merindukan ketika kita mandi bersama.

Kini, yang biasa kau lakukan denganku kau lakukan dengan namja itu bukan? Byun baekhyun, namja yang kau cintai.

Normal POV

BUGH...

"Aww...appo!"sebuah bola sukses mengenai kepala luhan yang sedari tadi melamun dipinggir lapangan sepak bola milik kampusnya. Dia memang tidak berminat bermain sepak bola saat ini, menginggat tadi pagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat adegan ciuman panas antara sehun dan baekhyun. Luhan memungut bola yang tadi mengenai kepalanya dan mengumpat.

"haish.. bola siapa ini?!" luhan bergumam.

"hei, itu bolaku!"seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang luhan. Luhan berbalik dan melihat namja berperawakan sedikit lebih pendek darinya, mempunyai pipi sedikit chubby sedang berlari kearahnya.

"yak, jadi ini bolamu, oeh? Kau bisa bermain bola tidak?! Kau tahu bola ini sudah mengenai kepalaku!" seketika luhan meneriaki orang dihadapannya yang kini sedang mengatur deru nafasnya karena tadi ia berlari.

"j-joesonghamnida... aku tidak sengaja"orang tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf. "lagipula salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau duduk disini"gumam orang tersebut yang sedikit ditangkap oleh telinga luhan.

"yak, apa kau bilang?!"luhan masih dalam mode kesalnya.

"aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Bisakah kau memberikan bolaku?"pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"eits, enak saja.. tidak bisa!" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat manis. Orang itu sedikit tersentak dan kesal.

"yak, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Ayolah, berikan bola itu..tim kami sedang bertanding". Orang didepan luhan itu memelas penuh harap.

"Woyy, minsoek hyung... kau ini lama sekali? Mana bolanya?"tanya orang yang baru datang menghampiri luhan dan orang yang dipanggil minsoek itu. orang bernama minsoek itu mengalihkan perhatian kepada luhan seperti 'itu-bola-yang-kau-cari'

"ah, joesonghamnida. Chonen park chanyeol imnida. Kami sedang bertanding sepak bola dan bolehkah kami mengambil bola kami? Jongmal, noemu mianhae karena bola tersebut sudah mengenai kepalamu"orang bernama park chanyeol itu meminta maaf dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat luhan menghela nafas dan memberikan bola tersebut kepadanya.

"igo.."chanyeol menerima bola dari luhan "kamshahamnida, ohya apakah kau bisa bermain bola?"tanya chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"ne, aku bisa bermain bola. Waeyo?"tanya luhan

"emm, bisakah kami meminta bantuanmu untuk menggantikan pemain kami yang cidera"pinta chanyeol dengan senyum yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"yak, chanyeol-ah! Kau bercanda?! Dia mana mungkin bisa bermain bola? Lihat saja tubuhnya dan lihat wajahnya bahkan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Kau ini jangan terlalu bodoh. Tim kita bisa kalah, kau tahu"bisik namja bernama minsoek tadi dengan sedikit menyikut chanyeol.

"tapi hyung, tim kita kurang satu orang. Ayolah.."bela chanyeol

"tapi..."

"ehem...kalian jadi mengajakku main bola tidak?"tanya luhan menyela perdebatan antara minsoek dan chanyeol.

"ah, ne.. tentu saja, ayo ikut kami" ucap chanyeol dengan suara bass miliknya yang khas. Minsoek hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati 'gawat, tamatlah tim sepak bolaku'

Luhan bermain sangat lincah dan gesit saat menggiring bola. Tidak disangka namja secantik itu benar-benar mahir bermain sepak bola. Permainan semakin seru dengan teriakan penonton yang terkagum-kagum atas permainan luhan. Minsoek mengakui keahlian luhan dalam bermain bola, seolah ia dan bola sudah bersahabat lama. Nyatanya itu memang benar. Tim lawan kalah telak dengan skor 5:2, 3 gol disumbangkan oleh luhan atas kerja samanya dengan sang kapten si minsoek itu.

"hei, ini minumlah" minsoek menyodorkan air mineral kepada luhan setelah mendapat selamat dan pujian dari kawan-kawan minsoek atas permainannya yang menakjubkan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada minsoek dan menerima botol tersebut.

"gomawo" ujar luhan pelan.

"mianhae, aku sudah meremehkanmu. Ku kira timku akan tamat saat kau ikut bermain, ternyata aku salah. Kau benar-benar luar biasa—ee... siapa namamu?"tanya minsoek sedikit kikuk.

"namaku luhan, Xi luhan"jawab luhan yang masih setia menenggak minumannya.

"ah, ne.. luhan, permainan bolamu sangat bagus luhan-ssi" puji minsoek.

"ah, itu biasa saja, aku memang suka "tukasnya enteng.

"oeh, ne aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Chonen Kim minsoek imnida, panggabsemida" minsoek mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis yang dibalas senyum oleh minsoek.

"emm, gomawo luhan-ssi. Karena dirimu tim kami akhirnya menang"sekali lagi minsoek mengucapkan terima kasih kepada luhan.

"na anira, kau juga bermain sangat bagus minsoek-ssi"luhan memang mengagumi permainan minsoek, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Bahkan sehun yang biasa bermain bola dengan luhanpun masih belum bisa mengimbanginya.

"hei, jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja aku minsoek. Dan aku minta maaf karena bolaku sudah mengenai kepalamu, luhan-ssi"

"kau juga jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan ssi, misoekki..aku belum terlalu tua. Sepertinya kita seumuran, hehe."tawa luhan terdengar renyah. "ah tentang masalah itu, sudahlah lupakan saja. aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Hari ini aku memang sedang kesal, tapi setelah bermain bola tadi kesalku jadi hilang"tutur luhan, yang entah mengapa berbincang dengan minsoek membuatnya nyaman.

"hahaha.. tidak masalah, bagaimana jika aku traktir kau makan sebagai permintaan maaf?"pinta minsoek yang membuat luhan menimbang ajakannya itu.

"aku tidak terima penolakan luhannie"minsoek tersenyum ramah.

"emm..., baiklah jika kau memaksa. Siap-siap saja aku akan makan ..."kekeh luhan

"hahaha...oke, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang makan paling banyak"tawa mereka menggema diiringi tenggelamnya matahari diperaduan.

Entah mengapa luhan cepat akrab dengan kapten sepak bola bernama kim minsoek itu. kim minsoek adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik. Ia begitu ramai, lucu dan pipinya yang seperti baozi membuat luhan ingin terus mencubitnya. Dia juga namja yang pandai bermain bola, kuat, ramah serta baik hati. Luhan selalu tertawa lepas ketika bersamanya. Tawa dan senyum itu bukanlah tawa dan senyum palsu yang selama ini ia tunjukkan di depan sehun. Ketika dengan minsoek luhan menjadi dirinya, yah bisa dikatakan mengalir begitu saja.

###

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya luhan hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang ketika menyaksikan adegan romantis didepannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun dan kekasihnya baekhyun, dengan sehun yang memeluk pinggang baekhyun posesif dan baekhyun yang menggelayut manja pada dada bidang sehun.

"oeh, hyung.. kau baru pulang?"tanya baekhyun kepada luhan yang melewati mereka menuju tangga kekamarnya di lantai atas.

"hmmm.."luhan hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"hei hyung, kami belum makan malam karena kau lagi-lagi terlambat pulang. Kau harus memasak sekarang hyung!" teriak sehun agar di dengar oleh luhan yang kini sudah di ujung tangga atas.

"ne, aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Tunggulah sebentar, aku ingin mandi!" balas luhan sedikit berteriak bukan karena marah tapi agar sehun yang berada di bawah mendengar.

"ANI! Kau harus memasak sekarang hyung! Kau sudah membuat kami kelaparan! Cepatlah!"perintah sehun sedikit kesal. 'hei, hei... aku baru sampai rumah dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku untuk memasak sehun? Tidak sadarkah kau, aku begitu lelah'namun kalimat itu hanya terucap di hati luhan, justru helaan nafaslah yang keluar.

"ne, aku akan memasak sekarang". Luhan turun dari kamarnya setelah menaruh tas ransel miliknya. Ia segera menuju kedapur dan memasak sesuatu untuk sehun dan baekhyun. Masakan sudah tersaji diatas meja. Kini sehun dan baekhyun sudah duduk manis dan siap menyantap makanan. Luhan beranjak untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"luhan hyung, kau tidak makan?"tanya baekhyun basa-basi. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menampakkan senyum palsu itu lagi. Akting yang bagus luhan.

"emm, ani. Aku sudah makan baekhyun-ah"

"kau makan di luar lagi, hyung!ckck..." decak sehun datar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke luhan.

"cih, setidaknya jika kau ingin makan diluar, kau pulanglah lebih awal dan buatkan kami makanan. Apa kau hanya bisa mementingkan dirimu sendiri, oeh? kau tidak tahu kami hampir mati kelaparan!" sambung sehun lagi dengan suara yang meninggi, terdengar seperti bentakan. Selama ia hidup dengan sehun, luhan sama sekalipun tidak pernah di bentak oleh sehun dan sekarang? Luhan hanya bisa menahan lukanya lagi, kali ini luka itu semakin menganga lebar. ia sejenak menutup mata dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat agar air mata sialan yang selama ini dibendungnya tidak jatuh.

"ne, arraso"hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut luhan dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dikamar, luhan memukul boneka rusa pemberian sehun dan mengumpatnya. Berkali-kali berguman 'pabbo' dan 'nappeun'. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan entah kenapa yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah minsoek. Ia mendial no 2 dan mencurahkan segalanya kepada namja yang ia sebut baozi itu. kelegaan selalu menyelimuti hatinya tatkala ia berbincang dengan minsoek, luhan tidak sungkan-sungkan menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada minsoek karena tidak dipungkiri namja itu sangat dewasa dan memberikan solusi yang luhan butuhkan, seperti sekarang ini.

###

Sehun POV

Luhan hyung sering sekali pulang larut dan jarang sekali di rumah saat libur. Aku sempat sekali memergokinya dengan namja yang aku kenali itu sebagai kaptein club sepak bola dikampus. Mereka sedang memakan ice cream dan terlihat sangat akrab. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat senyum dan tawanya selepas dan setulus itu. entah mengapa aku begitu iri. Aku merasa marah, aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini? apa aku cemburu? Ani, tidak.. tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku hanya mencintai baekhyun, ya hanya baekhyun.

"chagi,, waeyo?"usapan tangan baekhyun dipipiku menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"aniyo"jawabku seadanya, tidak mungkinkan jika aku bilang sedang memikirkan luhan hyung.

"tapi dari tadi kau melamun chagi,, kau bahkan tidak memakan pesananmu. Apa kau sakit, oeh?"baekhyun sedikit khawatir dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"aniyo, na gwenchana baekkie..."ucapku sembari menggenggam tangannya yang tadi menempel pada dahiku kemudian tersenyum manis.

"jinjja?"tanyanya lagi, belum percaya.

"ne, sudahlah.. kau sudah selesai makan bukan.. jja kita pulang"ajakku sembari berdiri.

"tapi, kau belum memakan makananmu sehunnie.."protes baekhyun.

"sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ingin makan.. ayo kita pulang, aku lelah"akhirnya baekhyun pasrah untuk menuruti permintaanku. Kami berdua keluar dari kantin kampus untuk pulang.

Normal POV

Sehun dan baekhyun berjalan pulang dan melewati lapangan hijau itu. kedua mata sehun menangkap dua orang yang begitu ia kenal berpelukan dengan wajah berbinar. Kedua orang itu adalah luhan dan minsoek, sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai bermain bola. Terlihat minsoek yang telaten mengusap peluh luhan dan luhan yang mengusap punggung minsoek khawatir ketika ia tersedak air mineral. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar sehun mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memancarkan kebencian yang luar biasa. Baekhyun menatap heran kepada namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu dan mengedarkan pandangan tepat pada objek yang di pandang sehun. Sejenak kemudian baekhyun tersenyum miris 'apa kau mulai menyukainya sehun?' tanyanya dalam batin. Sehun masih tetap fokus memandang aktivitas luhan dan minsoek sampai ia tidak sadar jika baekhyun kini tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

Baekhyun berhenti dari langkahnya, kini dia sudah berada jauh dari sehun. Ia berharap sehun menyadari bahwa ia telah pergi meninggalkannya dan mengejar dirinya. Namun harapannya pupus, sehun masih berdiri mematung disana. Memandang seorang Xi luhan. "kau bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika aku pergi, sehun-ah". Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat dan tersenyum pahit melanjutkan langkahnya.

###

"Baekkie chagi, apa yang kau katakan? Kau ingin kita apa?"sehun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini saja sehun-ah". Ucap baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya, namun inilah yang terbaik.

"w-waeyo? Apa salahku baekkie? Aku mencintaimu" sehun bergetar mengucapkan itu.

"cukup sehun-ah, kau tidak mencintaiku". Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

"mworago? Ani, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu baekkie-ah? aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu"sehun berusaha merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, namun baekhyun mengelak dan mendorongnya.

"kotjimal... aku tahu matamu mengatakan lain sehun! Kau tidak mencintaiku tapi mencintai Xi Luhan! Benar begitu?"gertak baekhyun penuh amarah menatap dalam ke mata sehun.

DEG...Sehun seketika membatu. 'benarkah mataku berkata seperti itu? bukankah mata tidak akan pernah berdusta'

"Ani, a-aku tidak mencintainya, itu tidak mungkin! Kau bercanda, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya...!"teriak sehun berusaha mengingkari hati kecilnya yang meneriaki kebenaran jika ia mencintai xi luhan.

"kau mencintainya sehun, tanpa sadar kau selalu membicarakannya, kau menghubungkan segala sesuatu tentang dia, hobinya, kesukaannya, kebiasaannya dan segalanya kau selalu mengatakannya didepanku! Cukup, sehun-ah... jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, cinta yang kau ucapkan kepadaku hanya kepalsuan, aku tidak mau itu. aku ingin dicintai oleh orang yang tulus mencintaiku" baekhyun semakin terisak dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lentik. Sehun masih diam dan menatap kosong, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan baekhyun. 'benarkah aku mencintai luhan?'tanya sehun dalam batin yang di 'iya'kan oleh hati kecilnya.

"mianhae sehun-ah, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai disini"baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dan beranjak dari taman tersebut yang menyisakan sehun dengan kebimbangan atas perasaannya.

_In the other side_

Suara dentingan piano dari jari jemari seorang namja sukses memukau semua mata pengunjung. Tidak terkecuali luhan. Luhan tahu pasti jika nada piano itu adalah rangkai nada _River Flows In You _karya Yiruma. Bagaimana luhan bisa tahu? Jawabannya karena itu merupakan instrument favorit luhan. Luhan sangat menikmati permainan piano yang dibawakan oleh minsoek, ia tidak tahu kenapa minsoek berubah menjadi seromantis ini apalagi saat ia maju ke atas panggung dan memainkan piano itu. luhan begitu terkejut dan terharu mendengarnya. Tepuk tangan pengunjung membangunkan keterkaguman luhan akan sosok kim minsoek di depan sana. Minsoek tersenyum kearah luhan dan melambaikan tangan, luhan kemudian tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

"bagaimana permainanku, luhanie?"tanya minsoek ketika ia sudah kembali duduk didepan luhan.

"kau memainkannya dengan bagus sekali minsoekie"luhan menjawab antusias disertai senyuman yang membuat jantung minsoek menderu tidak karuan.

"kau menyukainya?"tanyanya dengan senyum hangat yang masih setia merekah kepada luhan.

"Ne, noemu joha-yo.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain piano baozi"puji luhan dengan mata yang berbinar. 'cantik, kau sangat cantik luhan' hanya itulah yang bisa digambarkan dalam benak minsoek tentang sosok yang kini tersenyum manis didepannya.

"ah, aku juga masih belajar. Hehehe..."minsoek tertawa renyah. Luhan begitu merasa spesial malam ini, ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakitnya terhadap sehun. Tunggu, apakah luhan tidak mencintai sehun lagi? Entahlah..

"emm,, luhanie.."minsoek mencoba mengalihkan perhatian luhan setelah mereka menikmati makan malam.

"ne, waeyo baozi?"tanya luhan merasa di panggil. Minsoek merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam sesuatu.

"ditanganku ini ada benda, kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganku? Jika kau bisa menebak gelas yang berisi benda ini maka benda ini akan menjadi milikmu, bagaimana" luhan sedikit mengernyit, menimbang kira-kira benda apa itu 'jangan-jangan itu kodok atau kecoa?'pikirnya.

"beri tahu dulu benda apa itu? kau tidak mengerjaiku bukan?"luhan sedikit curiga.

"eits, itu rahasia.. jika kau ingin tahu maka kau harus ikuti permainannya. Tenang saja bukan benda yang menjijikan"seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan luhan minsoek meyakinkannya, luhan semakin dibuat penasaran.

"emm, baiklah.. jja mulai sekarang"ujar luhan dengan semangat.

"kau tutup matamu dulu lulu, palli"luhan kemudian menutup matanya sesuai perintah minsoek. Kemudiam minsoek mengambil 3 gelas cup yang sudah ia siapkan dan meletakkan ke tiganya secara telungkup berjajar diatas meja, kemudian menaruh 'benda' tersebut kedalam salah satunya.

"yak, baozi, sudah selesai belum?"rajuk luhan karena dirasa terlalu lama.

"sebentar lagi lu, kau jangan mengintip ne?"minsoek masih mengacak acak gelas cup tersebut diatas meja, seperti bermain sulap.

"ne, palliwa!"setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit minsoek meminta luhan untuk membuka matanya.

"jja buka matamu, lu" luhan membuka matanya dan melihat tiga cup kecil berjejer di atas meja.

"ayo, kau pilih yang mana?"tanya minsoek dan luhan saat ini telah berfikir keras.

"igo.."luhan menunjuk gelas cup tengah. Minsoek menyeringai,"kau yakin lu?" luhan hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah kita buka apa isinya..."minsoek meletakkan tangannya pada cup dan bersiap membuka. "dan isinya adalah..."minsoek semakin mengulur waktu dan itu membuat luhan bertambah intens serta mati penasaran dengan isi di dalam cup tersebut. "tada..."—kosong— ternyata tidak ada apapun didalamnya. Luhan menghela nafas kesal dan sukses membuat minsoek tertawa.

"kau ingin mencobanya lagi lu?" luhan segera mengangguk semangat, karena ia sudah terlanjur di buat penasaran dengan 'benda' yang tadi minsoek masukkan ke dalam cup. minsoek mengacak lagi kedua cup yang masih tersisa. Kemudian meminta luhan untuk memilih kembali. Luhan memilih yang sebelah kanan. 'semoga saja kali ini benar' batin luhan mantap.

"kau yakin itu pilihanmu? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"tanya minsoek mencoba untuk menggoyahkan pilihan luhan.

"ne, aku pilih ini"jawab luhan mantap.

"kalau begitu kau buka saja"tukas minsoek enteng.

"mwo-ya?! kenapa aku yang membukanya? Kau saja yang buka"luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dalam cup tersebut, mungkinkah kecoa, kodok atau tikus?

"ani, harus kau yang buka"minsoek membuat luhan semakin penasaran dan takut secara bersamaan.

"kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan baozi?" minsoek hanya mengedikkan bahu. Namun rasa penasaran luhan sudah terlampau besar sehingga dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mencoba meraih cup tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya menutup karena tidak mau melihat kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah membukanya, kemudian meraba isi cup tersebut. 'kenapa dingin?' luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat benda mengkilap kecil dengan lubang seukuran jari tergeletak disana.

"minsoek-ah, igo mwoeyo?"luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah cincin metalik sederhana namun cantik dengan ukiran disana. Luhan kebingungan memaknai apa yang sedang dialaminya kini.

"seperti janjiku, jika kau menebaknya dengan benar benda itu akan menjadi milikmu. Dan sekarang benda itu menjadi milikmu xi luhan"minsoek menggenggam sebelah tangan luhan yang tidak memegang cincin,

"maukah kau menerimanya?"pertanyaan minsoek masih dicerna baik-baik oleh luhan. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya sangat lambat untuk memahami semuanya, sehingga hanya diamlah yang ia lakukan.

"saranghae, xi luhan"ucap minsoek akhirnya dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya. DEG.. luhan merasa jantungnya memompa semakin cepat. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya setetes air yang keluar dari mata doenya. Luhan merasa dirinya seolah tengah melayang. Apakah dia bahagia? Apa tangis itu adalah tangis bahagia? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap sehun? Akankah ia menyerah kepada cintanya terhadap sehun? Lagi dan lagi perih itu ia rasakan ketika bayangan sehun menyelinap dalam benaknya. Tuhan, mungkinkah ini jawabannya? Haruskah aku menerimanya? haruskah aku berhenti bertahan atas cintaku pada sehun? Rasanya begitu membingungkan ketika hati terbagi menjadi dua sisi, satu sisi merasa bahagia dan disi lain merasa perih dan sakit.

"luhan...hei, luhannie"panggilan minsoek membangunkannya dari fikiran yang membuatnya bimbang.

"noe gwenchana? apa kau marah kepadaku, luhan?"tanya minsoek sedikit cemas

"a-aniyo, hanya saja aku—"kata-kata luhan segera dipotong oleh minsoek.

"kau masih mencintai sehun bukan?"luhan hanya menunduk, mendengar pertanyaan telak itu. minsoek memang tahu perasaan luhan terhadap sehun. Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar jika luhan masih mencintai sehun seperti dulu, ia sadar mulai merelakan sehun dan menerima cinta lain yang sudah sejak awal minsoek tawarkan. Ia hanya bimbang dengan perasaannya kini.

"arraso, gwenchana.. aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu" minsoek mengambil cincin yang di pegang luhan, membuat luhan mendongak dan mendapati senyum manis terkembang dari bibir minsoek.

"akan ku simpan ini." minsoek menggengam cincin itu yang akan dimasukkan kembali kedalam wadah di balik jaketnya.

"cankkaman..."luhan tanpa sadar mengatakan itu dan sukses menghentikan aktivitas minsoek.

"emm—bukankah itu sudah menjadi milikku? Kenapa kau mengambilnya kembali?" luhan berujar lirih.

"yee?"minsoek tercengang mendengar kata-kata luhan. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan sejenak menutup mata, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk rangkaian kalimat selanjutnya.

"aku akan menerimanya, dan... berusaha untuk mencintaimu baozi"luhan berucap lembut sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan minsoek.

"k-kau serius luhanie?"minsoek sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"hmm" luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Minsoek dengan senang hati memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis luhan dan mengusap punggung tangan luhan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan jaraknya kepada luhan dan mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Luhan perlahan memejamkan mata, kemudian dirasakannya deru nafas minsoek yang kini tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir lagi tanpa diperintah ketika bibir itu menyapu lembut bibir plum milik luhan.'mianhae, sehun-ah, aku tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Saranghae na dongsaengiya Xi Sehun'.

Sehun berlari dan terus berlari. Sejak ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan baekhyun adalah sebuah kebenaran, kini ia tidak mampu membohongi perasaan dan dirinya lagi jika ia mencintai xi luhan, hyung kandungnya sendiri. Ini mungkin terdengar tidak waras. Awalnya bahkan ia menganggap hyungnya itu tidak waras ketika mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kepada dirinya.

_Flashback _

_Luhan dan sehun kini sedang duduk diatas namsan tower setelah menghabiskan waktu menonton festival lampion yang indah. Suasana begitu romantis malam itu. Dari atas mereka bisa melihat kota seol yang memancarkan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang begitu cantik, secantik taburan bintang yang bersinar menghiasi hamparan langit yang gelap. _

"_sehunie.."panggil luhan yang masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya pada keindahan kota seol dari atas._

"_ne, hyung... waeyo?"sehun menengok kearah luhan. Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya luhan memandang kearah sehun. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini dipendamnya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya selalu bahagia disamping sehun, perasaan yang ingin selalu berada di dekat sehun, perasaan yang tidak ingin kehilangan sehun. Perasaan yang menginginkan sehun seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Perasaan yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta._

"_sehunnie... a-aku ingin jujur kepadamu"ucap luhan dengan ragu. Sehun menatap bingung kepada luhan, alisnya bertautan._

"_tentang apa itu hyung?"_

"_a-aku menyukai seseorang sehunie.. ah ani, lebih tepatnya aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya" jawab luhan menundukkan wajahnya karena kini wajahnya merona malu._

"_mwo? Jinjja? Wow... cukkae hyung. Nugu? Siapa orang beruntung itu hyung?"tanya sehun penuh antusias mengguncang tangan luhan._

"_d-dia... emmm.."luhan masih ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia menggigit bibirnya dan pandangannya kesana-kemari, gelagat khas luhan ketika sedang gelisah atau panik._

"_ayolah hyung, katakan saja siapa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya? Dia yeoja atau namja?" sehun semakin menghujaninya dengan kalimat tanya yang bertubi-tubi. Jangan heran jika sehun menanyakan apakah 'dia' namja, karena menjalin kasih dengan sesama gender sudah umum, bahkan sampai menikahpun ada._

"_ne.. k-kau sangat mengenalnya.. dia adalah..."luhan menggantung jawabannya. Ia mencoba menata hatinya untuk tenang. Sehun semakin intens dan dibuat semakin penasaran menunggu jawaban luhan. Matanya menyiratkan 'siapa dia hyung?'_

"_K-kau Xi Sehun"akhirnya pernyataan itu keluar juga dari bibir manis luhan, walau pelan dan dalam keadaan menunduk tapi sehun masih mendengar siapa yang disebutkan oleh hyungnya, bukankah tadi luhan menyebutkan 'kau' yang berarti dirinya?_

"_mwo?"sehun bertanya sekedar memastikan._

"_a-aku mencintaimu Xi sehun, bukan mencintai sebagai saudara namun mencintai dalam artian yang lain yaitu sebagai kekasih" luhan menatap dalam mata sehun, tersirat tidak ada suatu kebohongan di mata luhan. Sehun menatap luhan dengan mata yang terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan hyung semata wayangnya itu._

"_bwuahahaha...hei, hyung jangan membodohiku. Kau pikir aku akan termakan candaanmu, oeh?! Ini belum april mop hyung. Maaf saja, tapi aku tak akan terjebak...hahaha, tapi ku akui gurauanmu ini sempat membuatku sedikit terkejut." Sehun dengan tanpa dosa menanggapi pernyataan yang sudah susah payah diutarakan oleh luhan sebagai suatu lelucon. Tidak tahukah ia betapa sulitnya mengutarakan itu? luhan tersenyum miris._

"_t-tapi aku tidak bercanda sehun-ah"luhan berujar lirih, suaranya bergetar menahan air mata yang akan jatuh._

"_aku sungguh mencintaimu sehun-ah! Aku sangat...hiks..mencintaimu" akhirnya airmata itu lolos dari deer eyes milik luhan. "bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"luhan berujar lirih. Sehun tercekat mendengar pertanyaan luhan. 'ini gila! luhan hyung apakah kau sudah tidak waras?'batin sehun. Ia bahkan tak percaya kini saudara di hadapannya itu menangis seraya menundukkan kepala dan tampak rapuh._

"_hyung..."sehun segera merengkuh tubuh kecil luhan, berusaha untuk menenangkan isakannya. "mianhae hyung, kita tidak bisa... aku juga mencintaimu, aku sangat menyayangimu,tapi..."sehun menghentikan ucapannya, ia lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan itu masih dalam keadaan terisak._

"_tapi sebagai saudara hyung. Kau hyungku dan aku dongsaeng kandungmu, kita tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, karena kita sudah dihubungkan oleh darah"sehun berusaha memberi pengertian kepada luhan. Luhan semakin memeluk sehun erat, mencengkeram kain jaket bagian belakang yang di kenakan sehun untuk menyalurkan rasa sesak dan sakit yang menjalar pada dada kirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal dilahirkan kedunia jika harus menjadi saudara sedarah dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Luhan ingin berteriak, betapa tidak adilnya tuhan karena memberikan perasaan cinta kepada dirinya sedangkan orang yang ia cintai itu adalah adiknya sendiri._

_Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi luhan. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya sehun melihat luhan menangis. Selama ini hari-harinya diisi oleh tawa dan canda dengan luhan. Seberat dan sesedih apapun luhan tidak akan pernah menangis, justru sehunlah yang sering menangis akan hal-hal sepele atau yang membuatnya sedikit tertekan._

"_uljima hyung, mianhae...aku tidak sanggup jika melihatmu sedih dan menangis seperti ini.. hiks" luhan mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut sehun, kali ini sehun yang menangis sesenggukan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat sehun yang menangis pilu. Luhan tahu sehun tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menangis dan itu karena dirinya. Luhan seketika merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat sehun menangis. Luhan membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya._

"_uljima sehun-ah, mianhae,, aku tahu aku salah.. mianhae.. kau benar, aku menyayangimu sehun-ah, kau adikku"luhan mengatakannya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan dalam hatinya. Ia menyesal sudah mengutarakan perasaannya yang justru membuat dirinya terluka dan terlihat gila serta menjijikan karena sudah lancang mencintai saudaranya sendiri._

_Luhan mengusap punggung sehun dan menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada sehun kemudian mengacak rambut sehun penuh sayang. _

"_aigo, cengeng sekali adik kecilku ini. kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis, sehun-ah" luhan menggoda sehun dan tersenyum tulus kepada sehun memperlihatkan jika ia baik-baik saja._

"_kau yang lebih dahulu menangis, hyung!"sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

"_hahaha...lihatlah, lucu sekali tampangmu sekarang"luhan tertawa melihat tampang sehun yang kesal dengan bibir mengerucut itu,'aigo noemu kyoppta'._

"_hyung, kau baik-baik saja. aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, aku tidak mau kau menangis" tiba-tiba sehun menatap sendu mata luhan._

"_ne, na gwenchana-yo sehun-ah. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu sehunie, bukankah kita saudara yang harus saling menyayangi dan melindungi?" luhan berucap riang seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang meneriakkan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang di ucapkannya._

"_hmm..ne, majjayo"sehun mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar membentuk eyes smile yang manis._

_Flasback end._

Sehun tiba di depan apartemen yang ditempati dirinya dan luhan. Ia mendapati saudaranya itu sedang mendapat ciuman yang begitu hangat dari namja yang ia yakini sebagai sunbaenya kim minsoek. Sehun melihat bibir luhan yang disapu lembut oleh bibir minsoek dan luhan begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut. Mata sehun membulat, dada kirinya terasa tertusuk benda tajam, tangannya mengepal memperlihatkan buku tangannya yang memutih. Seketika itu ia teringat 'apakah selama ini kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini hyung? Ketika kau selalu melihatku bercumbu dengan baekhyun? Jadi selama ini kau memendam sakit seperti ini hyung? Ini benar-banar sakit hyung, sangat sakit'. Tanpa terasa pertahanan sehun runtuh, air mata lolos dengan sendirinya tanpa ia rasakan.

Sehun segera menghampiri luhan dengan pandangannya yang kosong dan matanya yang basah setelah ia melihat kepergian minsoek.

"hyung..."sehun memanggil luhan lirih ketika namja itu akan masuk kedalam lobi apartemennya. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah sehun yang begitu berantakan, tatapannya sayu dan basah akan air mata, hidungnya merah karena menangis.

"ommo! sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"pertanyaan luhan justru tidak dihiraukan oleh sehun. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh luhan dan memeluknya. Membuat luhan yang di peluk dengan tiba-tiba terdorong sedikit kebelakang. Sehun semakin terisak hebat.

"appo hyung..appo..."gumam sehun dalam isakannya. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sehun.'apa sehun sedang ada masalah dengan baekhyun? Bukankah mereka tadi pergi bersama?' pikir luhan. Namun luhan tidak memperdulikan itu, yang ia tahu sekarang sehun membutuhkannya sebagai sandaran.

Luhan dengan sabar mengusap punggung sehun dan menepuknya lembut berusaha untuk menenangkan sehun yang bergetar serta terisak.

"sstt... uljima sehun-ah, sudah..ne.. tenanglah, hyung disini". Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang lekat iris luhan dan menggenggam tangan luhan erat. Jantungnya memburu cepat seiring deru nafasnya yang masih menyisakan isakan. Ia bawa sebelah tangan luhan untuk memegang dada kirinya. Luhan hanya bisa terbengong karena bingung, namun ketika tangan mungilnya menempel pada dada sehun luhan merasakan detak jantung sehun yang begitu cepat.

"appo hyung, disini...jinjja, neomu appo"sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang berada di dadanya. Sehun sejenak menutup mata menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan menghentikan isakannya.

"saranghae" ucap sehun diiringi oleh rintikan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras mengguyur tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama terdiam.

DEG..DEG.. jantung luhan terpacu semakin kencang,'apa maksudmu sehun-ah?'pertanyaan itu hanya bisa berhenti di tenggorokannya saja. pita suaranya seakan berhenti bekerja untuk mengeluarkan suara. Diam... hanya keheningan dan suara derasnya hujan yang mendominasi diantara mereka. Luhan masih mencerna kata-kata sehun.

Lagi, sehun memeluk luhan dan berbisik "aku mencintaimu hyung..." ia memberi jeda.

" bukan sebagai saudara".DEG..'apa? apa yang kau katakan sehun?' pertanyaan lain muncul kembali, namun masih tidak bisa di lontarkan oleh luhan. Tubuhnya seakan kaku, bahkan untuk membalas pelukan sehunpun ia tidak mampu. Luhan hanya bisa diam mematung.

"aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja kepada kekasihnya hyung. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku.."sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, 'beginikah rasanya ketika kau mengatakan perasaan ini kepadaku saat itu hyung?kenapa begitu menyiksa?'

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetar ia membalas pelukan sehun.

"mianhae..."hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis luhan. 'tuhan, mengapa takdir dan cintamu mempermainku? Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa disaat aku mulai melepas cintaku untuknya dan baru saja menerima cinta yang lain, kau malah mengijinkannya mencintaiku. Kenapa tuhan! Haruskah seperti ini!' luhan menjerit dalam diam. Jujur saja ia merasa senang cintanya telah terbalas, namun ia sadar telah membuka hatinya untuk minsoek dan ia tidak bisa menentang takdir yang mengatakan bahwa faktanya sehun adalah saudara sedarahnya sendiri.

"jongmal mianhae sehun-ah, kita adalah saudara" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu pertahanan luhan runtuh, ia menangis di balik bahu sehun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu pula dengan sehun yang semakin menangis pilu, ia mengerti jawaban luhan sama seperti jawabannya dulu kepada luhan. Sehun menjerit dalam batin merutuki takdirnya yang begitu rumit 'kenapa kau jadikan kami saudara tuhan! Kenapa kita tidak bisa saling memiliki!'. Hujan yang mengguyur deras menyamarkan tangis mereka berdua, membungkus sesak dan sakitnya hati mereka masing-masing karena telah dipermainkan oleh cinta dan takdir.

Walaupun tidak bisa memiliki sebagai sepasang kekasih, bukankah mereka bisa saling memiliki sebagai saudara? Cinta dan kasih sayang untuk saudara tentu lebih besar dan kuat karena saudara memiliki pertalian darah yang selamanya tidak akan terelakkan. Mungkin mantan kekasih ada, namun mantan saudara apakah ada?

**The End —**


End file.
